Jazz's Game
by detroitangel
Summary: Written for "A Priori" by Mopstyle. Pieces and ideas came from this and will be included in that fabulous fic. Bella and Jasper deal with lust in a secrestive way.


I do not own these characters and do not wish to claim them in any way shape or form. Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters.

The family had arrived a few days ago. Avoiding intimacy with Bella, my temptress of warmth, was building high on my capabilities. I needed a release. With the addition of four others in the house, the emotions were getting too difficult to maneuver; lust, love, longing, confusion, anger, depression, uncertainty, it a culminated into by being. I was going to join everyone for an evening of hunting. Hanging back for a moment, I tried to put myself together.

Bella softly sighed as she sauntered through the house towards the library. The smooth seductive curves of hers, that illicit danger, stopping me in my tracks. She was swimming in lust and desire. It was dancing about me almost making me ignore the slight sense of guilt that was plaguing me as well. Not being able to touch her in front of the rest of the family was making my body of slate begin to fissure. I almost cracked, crumbled. Needing to relieve the amount of lust that was building, I decided to play a little game. I was longing to see her relaxed and pleasured as much as I needed the same. When she melts for me I almost drown in content. It doesn't complete me, like with Alice, but the feeling is not to be rivaled.

She was fondling through the classics, her soft warm digits flirting across the spines. Usually she just read fashion magazines to keep with the times and shifting styles. Today she seems to be searching for something...more. A sweet smile swept across her angelic face as she slowly slid the hard covered antiquated book with such care. I swear I heard her sigh in longing; at least that's what I felt. Like an old friend she embraced the book as she made her way to the leather sofa. I cherish that beautiful smile of pleasure that came over her face.

Lust and longing that I felt was too powerful to ignore. My arousal was apparent from the bulge that was trying to force a way through its dark denim restraints. With a devilish grin on my face my game began. I sent a slight wave of lust her way as I stroked myself through my pants. Holding back a moan from my own pleasure, I looked at her reactions. She smiled again, only this time I saw the hunger. My sneaky predatory nature had me hidden from her mortal sight. Her heat and her luscious scent began to permeate the air; thick enough to taste it on my tongue.

Breathing her in, I felt myself chuckle at the reactions she began to have. She gazed around the library for a moment in concern, settling into the couch again caressing the pages of her book. Bella nestled herself more into the soft leather. Her hair fanned behind her and splayed over the arm of the sofa like spilled silk. Then her lips parted, eyes fluttered closed, her breathing increased along with the sputtering of her all too viscous heart.

With another long hard stroke to my cock, I emitted a stronger wave of lust. I heard that soft mewl, that I knew from previous escapades, followed by her right hand sweeping through her silky chestnut hair and spilling down her radiant body. I worship her humanity and all the sexiness that she exhumes. Both of her hands slowly swept their way to her supple breasts. She firmly pushed them from the outer flesh to her taught nipples. I almost ran out of the house when she rolled her hardened nipples between her fingers and arched her back off of the couch, moaning with the pleasure of her own touch. I love the way she gets off, even without me there with her. The game continues. One more strategic strike and our pleasure will peak, alleviating these unbearable building emotions. It was selfish and cruel_. I love bringing such pleasure to her_.

Her teeth gripped her supple bottom lip and I swear she was about to pierce through and bleed, and in that rite end me. Instead she opened her mouth and moaned as her right had moved to her most sensitive spot of pleasure. She took the deepest of breaths as she stroked herself and putting deep pressure on her pink bundle of nerves. A squeal came from her telling me that she was there, ready to explode. I could smell all of her succulent juices from my mind fuck. Oh, what I would give to be able to lick, suck, scream, nibble, rub, pound, grab, and fuck.

With all of her horniness abated, for the moment, I was able to relax. The atmosphere settled into a pleasant lull. _Fuck, we have to get this out in the open!_ The smile that graced her beautiful face was unlike any smile I have seen before. She hugged herself in comfort letting out a sweet sigh. I did the same as I took her scent in again, removing my hand from my own arousal.

"Sleep my angel." I whispered delicately.

Turning for the door for my evening of hunting, I heard something that stopped me in my tracks. I swear I just heard her say something. Was it "Edward"? Did that name really escape those perfectly plump lips? I felt more emotions taking over my mind and soul. These were mine. Jealousy and guilt.

*****Huge props to my gurl Mopstyle. You sparked something amazing in me, thank you. I hope we can continue to make story characters feel angst and ecstasy. he he.******


End file.
